


Good Morning (After)

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Just your good old 'morning after' trope.





	Good Morning (After)

His first thought was  _I don’t know where I am_  and it occurred to him before he even opened his eyes to check. He couldn’t remember anything of the night before. Well, that was a lie. He remembered thinking for some reason that Hashirama’s jokes were funnier than usual, laughing and leaning up against a warm body as he tried to catch his breath. Tobirama was fairly sure the last time he did more than snicker sadistically was last year when he watched Izuna attempt a new shuriken jutsu and accidentally slice off half a foot of his own hair.

After the first thought, his second was  _this is not my bed_. He could tell because this one was softer than his own, the mattress molding to the shape of his body, and the pillows were thicker than the ones he preferred to sleep on. There was also something large and heavy draped atop his midsection that certainly would not have been there if he were at home in his own chambers. 

It went without saying that his brain was moving a little slower than usual. There was a severe pounding inside his skull and his eyes felt as though they were pressing outwards to escape the sensation. His tongue tasted like one of his experiments that had been left out in the sun to ferment and his stomach appeared to be taking a journey across open waters without his express permission. 

Were he functioning at full capacity Tobirama might have thought to sweep his surroundings with a subtle finger of chakra, to feel for other signatures or familiar settings. Unfortunately for him the thought did not come quick enough. He was beaten to the punch by a disgruntled moan from somewhere around his belly. Which seemed strange, really. His stomach didn’t usually make such noises.

His eyes opened slowly, peeling apart with difficulty as though he had slathered his face in glue or honey before falling asleep. Grimacing at the sensation of it – and at the pain in his head - Tobirama looked down to see what was putting such heavy pressure on his abdomen.

“Sweet sage above kill me now...”

Madara looked back at him uncomprehendingly. His hair was twice as wild as usual but even that could not hide the vibrant red teeth marks on one side of his neck. Something dark (Tobirama  _hoped_  it was chocolate and not blood) was smeared down the forearm he had been using to clutch one pale hip. His dark eyes were blinking sluggishly as he struggled to pull his facial features back in to some semblance of human representation. 

The moment he succeeded it was ruined again, his expression immediately morphing in to something out of some eldritch horror tale.

“What.” It wasn’t even phrased as a question. 

Tobirama’s headache increased just looking at him. And with good reason. The farther he forced his eyes open the more he could see of their very compromising situation. He wasn’t sure what to feel about the tale it told. 

Both of them were very obviously naked. Where Tobirama had passed out on his back, Madara had fallen asleep spread out on his front - with Tobirama’s thighs thrown over his shoulders and his head pillowed in the crease of the younger man’s groin. From the way his eyes were twitching it was obvious how hard he was trying not to look down at what was now sitting down below his chin. 

“We didn’t...um...” What he really wanted to say was  _please tell me we didn’t_. Madara blinked owlishly. 

“I think it’s rather obvious that we did,” he replied. “Or at least tried. Did...did we pass out while I was-?”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

Madara’s jaw snapped shut and the two of them glared at each other, one man holding himself up just enough for his head to hover mere inches above the other’s soft cock. 

“Hashirama can’t find out about this.”

“Kami no!” Tobirama shuddered at the very thought. “Never. His reaction would be horrible.” 

His reaction would be to start planning their wedding and burst in to tears every time they so much as stood within ten feet of each other. As Tobirama was fairly sure that Madara was currently planning escape routes, that wasn’t something either of them wanted to deal with. 

“So what do we do then?” It said something that Madara was asking  _him_ for ideas, asking  _him_ to lead them out of this situation they had found themselves in. Too bad his brain was pounding too heavily for him to figure out what that something was.

“We keep our mouths shut, obviously.” Tobirama wrinkled his nose when Madara sneered at him. “Go fuck yourself.” 

“I think it’s evident that, if anything, it would be me fucking you, Senju.”

“Evident how? I see no evidence!” 

“Who’s the one on their back, hm?” 

Tobirama snarled, raising himself on to his elbows and trying not to show how the chance in position made him sway a little. “That means nothing! You could just as easily have planned to ride me.” 

“I think not!” 

The snarky comeback on the tip of his tongue was bitten off and swallowed as a fresh wave of pain rolled through him. He sank back to the mattress with a pitiful groan and both hands reached for his temples, already glowing with green chakra by the time they touched his hairline. He massaged small circles as the rudimentary iryo jutsu did its work, smothering the pain and clearing his mind. 

Finally it no longer felt as though his head was going to explode. He raised himself back up on to his elbows, tensed to snap something else at Madara, only to be stopped by the puppy eyes the older man was giving him. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” he demanded. 

“I didn’t know you knew any healing jutsu...”

“Who do you think did all the research for Hashirama to learn it? I don’t have nearly the skill for it he does but I picked up a few along the way.” 

“I don’t suppose...” It was slightly terrifying that someone as constantly angry as Madara could make such devastating puppy eyes. He was nearly as good at it as Hashirama was. 

Not that Tobirama was moved by them. Absolutely not at all. 

“Why should I?”

Madara shifted - and it occurred to Tobirama to wonder why he hadn’t yet removed himself from his compromising position between another man’s legs. He was still belly-down with a pale thigh over each shoulder and his chin very nearly resting in a bed of wiry white curls. 

“Don’t be selfish, I feel just as shitty as you did!”

“Well you’re being an asshole. Why should I help you?”

“I’m  _always_  an asshole.”

Tobirama snorted. “A truer statement, you have never made.”

“And yet you still wanted to sleep with me.”

“Probably your idea.”

“Oh...” The moment Madara smirked Tobirama could smell trouble. “You don’t remember do you? You did have more to drink than I did...” His grin was vicious, sharp-edged and painted with victory. 

“I don’t need to remember! There is no way I could have been the one to suggest such...such...activities with you of all people!”

Madara was chuckling. It was not a good sign.

“You really don’t remember. I see where all the attitude is coming from now.”

With a small wriggling movement he managed to shake Tobirama’s legs off of his back, freeing him to lift himself up on to his hands and knees. The younger man made an indignant squawk when his surprise bed mate began to crawl up his body, 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” 

“Why so shy all of a sudden?” Madara’s grin widened, every single tooth on display, and it made him look like a predator on the hunt as he crawled forward. “You certainly weren’t shy last night.”

“I-” Tobirama was uncomfortably aware of the fact that they were both still naked. “I have no memory of last night. You could be making that up.” He hated how weak his voice sounded. He hated that he wasn’t even trying to get away, just watching Madara come closer with a nervous expression. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Senju.”

“My first instinct is to say no...”

“Get rid of my headache too”-Madara’s knees were straddled across Tobirama’s hips, his hands planted on either side of the younger man’s head. He leaned down until their faces were only inches apart and whispered-”and I’ll ride you like you so obviously want me to.” 

It took a few moments for Tobirama to respond, too busy forcing his breathing back in to regular patterns and reminding his heart to beat. He swallowed twice before the words would come out, ignoring the self-satisfied look in Madara’s eyes. 

“You’re bluffing,” he whispered back, further ruining his own image by licking his lips. 

“Am I?” Madara asked. Still smirking, he very deliberately lowered himself until his weight settled down over Tobirama, a pale cock nestled between his ass cheeks, already half-hard. 

“You can’t honestly...we...you don’t...” As the blood flowed away from his brain and down to more interesting areas of his body, Tobirama rapidly lost the ability to string enough words together to form a proper sentence. Madara seemed more amused than upset by this. 

“Come now, you were quite eager for it last night.”

His hips shifted, grinding himself ever so gently down on to the cock beneath him, and Tobirama didn’t quite manage to stifle the way his breath hitched with want. 

“You’re not seriously trading  _sex_  as payment for me curing your hangover?”

“Hmph. Obviously not.” Madara leaned down just a little bit more, until his hot breath washed over Tobirama’s lips with each word he spoke. “I’m going to fuck you anyway. All I offer is a chance for you to fuck me first.  _If_  you get rid of this damnable headache.” 

Tobirama’s hands were limned in dull green chakra before he’d even consciously decided to agree. He tried hard to ignore the blush on his face as he raised them to either side of Madara’s head, softly rubbing small circles on sharp temples as he had done to his own before. The moan he received for his capitulation made him shiver and close his eyes for a brief talk with his own body about self-control. 

When he opened his eyes again Madara was only just doing the same thing. His hands lowered back down to his sides and the two of them stared at each other for a moment that felt as though it lasted forever.

Then suddenly Madara was kissing him, messy and heated and everything he had secretly dreamed about for much too long now. It tasted  _awful_  with their combined morning breath and he could not have cared less. Tobirama’s hand was already reaching for the lube even as he made a mental note to give thanks to whatever deity had granted him this unexpected wish come true. 


End file.
